


We don't tell lies, Tadashi

by beaboke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaboke/pseuds/beaboke
Summary: He wasn't necessarily lying to you, was he? I guess he was lying by omission, but there's no need to get technical..
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. we don't tell lies

**Author's Note:**

> Play Kina Grannis's cover of Stand By Me when you see "**********" hehe :-) 
> 
> it enhances the fluff, I promise

_“We don’t tell lies, Tadashi!”_

Ever since you were both ten years old, you have disciplined him into always being honest--well, with you, at least. You couldn’t really care less when he lied to his parents about breaking the vase in their living room, or when he lied to his teacher about forgetting his homework at home. What mattered to you was that he was always honest with you, specifically. 

_“We don’t tell lies”_ has become an inside joke between the two of you growing up. As silly as the backstory of it was, the sincerity of the saying never faltered. You both had no problem with being honest with one another ever since--whether it was as trivial as you telling him he had spinach in his teeth, or as serious as him telling you that he disliked whatever boyfriend you had at the time. Neither of you could find this honesty with anyone else, making this friendship all the more special to the both of you.

However, ten years later, here Yamaguchi was, pacing his room, two doors down from you, grappling with the biggest secret of his life--the only thing he has ever kept from you. Technically, he never _told_ you a lie. The only reason he hasn’t explicitly stated his feelings for you was because...you never asked.

At least, that’s what he tells himself to feel less guilty about it. 

He thinks he’s done a good job at keeping his feelings at bay over all these years. He always fell back on the fact that he would rather keep you around platonically than lose you romantically. Although he knew the strength of your friendship could probably overcome anything, it wasn’t a risk he was willing to take yet. 

Tsukishima mocked him frequently saying, _“We don’t tell lies, Tadashi,”_ whenever he would catch Yamaguchi staring at you a second too long. 

_“Not funny,”_ Yamaguchi replied every time. 

He wasn’t necessarily lying to you, he was just waiting for the right time, and he didn’t think there was anything wrong with that. He was hoping you’d understand this thought process when the time came. 

It was summer break and a handful of players from the training camp decided to have a reunion, including the teams’ managers. A large lake house was rented for four days and split amongst everyone. Now, Yamaguchi had no intention of confessing to you during this little vacation. Why would he risk ruining the fun, right? 

That was until he found out that not one, not two, but THREE different guys had planned to confess to you on this trip. He wanted to be upset, but he didn’t really have a right to be. It made sense why they would, seeing as this reunion was the first time a handful of them would get to spend real time with you since all of the volleyball events in high school. He cursed himself for not confessing to you before the trip.

One of them even came to Yamaguchi for advice on the first night, asking if you had a boyfriend. Not wanting to encourage him, Yamaguchi dryly replied, “Not sure.” Again, technically he wasn’t _lying_.. What if you were secretly talking to someone and you just haven’t told him about it yet? The mere thought of that possibility made him sick. After finding out about the other two confessions that were planned, he knew he had to get to you first. 

Every time he noticed you talking to any of the three, he would conveniently swoop in and join the conversation. Fortunately, you were oblivious to his intentions because you were best friends, after all. He ignored the way the other three would scowl at him when you weren’t looking. 

Tsukishima would watch from a distance and snicker to himself. Sometimes he would help Yamaguchi out too. Although, he’d be a lot blunter about it, openly teasing whoever wanted to confess to you saying something along the lines of, “It’s okay man, you don’t have to look too desperate.” You’d gasp and smack Tsukishima in the chest, missing the smile Yamaguchi was struggling to hold back. Usually, these interruptions would do the trick, and whoever it was would become discouraged and not confess. 

However, Yamaguchi knew he could only buy time for so long until someone successfully confessed to you. That is how he found himself standing in front of your door at 3am, on the third night. Honestly, his journey from his room to yours was a blur. One second he was in his room giving himself a pep talk in front of the mirror, and the next he was at your door, any bit of confidence he had slowly dissipating the longer he waited to actually knock. He knew you were awake because you had texted him a photo of him and Tsukishima on the lake five minutes ago. 

As he mentally gave himself another pep talk while pacing the hallway outside of your room, you opened your door. You jumped a bit, not expecting to run into anyone. 

“Oh shit,” you quietly laughed, “Hi, I was actually just about to..” 

You decided not to finish that sentence and asked instead, “Everything okay?” 

“Oh! Yeah, hey. I, uh.. I was just-- um..” You waited for him to continue. He took in your sleepy self, snugly wrapped in a black silk robe. Your hair was in a low ponytail that had clearly been slept in. _Fuck_. He’d be damned if he didn’t take this chance to see this every night for the rest of his life. He’d been staring at you for too long. 

“Sorry! Um.. your robe looks really.. Nice. Comfy. Wish I had one.” He awkwardly laughed and scratched his head. Looking anywhere else but you, he desperately searched for a way to recover from that painfully awkward compliment. To his relief you smiled and thanked him, telling him it was a gift. 

At this point, it was very clear to you that he had something on his mind. You knew him well, so you waited patiently, not rushing him at all. 

_It’s just her. Talk to her. She will listen, she always does._

You were leaning on your door frame, arms crossed with your shoulders relaxed. Your head was tilted as you watched him expectantly. He took a step closer to you, forcing you to look up at him to keep eye contact. 

The gentle look on your face was the last push he needed. Everything he had prepared to say escaped him as he took you in again, but he didn’t care anymore. It was time to trust his gut and be as honest as possible, instead of tiptoeing around his feelings. The look in your eyes grounded him and he knew there was nothing to be afraid of. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispers. He says it as if he’s sharing a secret that he’s been holding in for years. Your eyes widen as he takes another step towards you. 

“What..” you breathe, studying his expression, searching for clues.

This wasn’t his first time telling you this. Growing up, it was never uncomfortable for him to compliment your appearance. You often asked him how you looked and he would respond honestly every time. But this time, you both knew it was different as he looked down at you with both a fondness and a fire in his eyes, completely aware that he was inches away from completely altering the dynamic of this friendship. 

The silence was deafening as your gaze flicked to his lips, and his to yours. Before you could fully process what was happening, you grabbed the front of his shirt and closed the gap between the two of you. Despite the desperation that led to it, the kiss started off gentle and slow. His hands leaving the comfort of his pockets and moving swiftly to your waist. The kiss mimicked the desperate feeling of finally inhaling that much needed breath of fresh air after being underwater for too long. Your hands moved to the nape of his neck as he pulled you closer, deepening the kiss. 

Suddenly, you heard a group of guys making their way up the stairs. You both jolted, breaking the kiss. You peeked around Yamaguchi’s frame as he looked over his shoulder towards the stairs. You quietly giggled at the fact that his grip on you tightened as if he was going to lose you to whoever was coming up. 

“Yamaguchi?” Hinata questioned. Your hands lowered to rest on Yamaguchi’s chest as you remained hidden behind his frame. He inhaled sharply and was sure you felt his heart beating out of his chest at the feel of your hands on him. He quickly cleared his throat.

“Oh, uh hi Hin--” 

Without thinking, you grabbed his hands on your waist and yanked him into your room. Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka watched in confusion as your door shut. 

“Wait, Yamaguchi’s room is next to mine, over there? Isn’t that Y/N-san’s room?” Hinata voiced as Nishinioya and Tanaka shared a glance, putting two and two together. The two erupted into laughter and high-fived. 

“Okay Yamaguchi, we see you!” Tanaka stated loud enough for you two to hear. 

“We give you our blessing!!!!” Nishinoya and Tanaka cracked up, shaking their head at a very clueless Hinata. 

**************

Back in your room, you had your back pressed against your door with Yamaguchi still towering over you, hands still on your waist as you both listened to chaos in the hallway. You hid your face in his chest as you listened to Tanaka and Noya rat the two of you out. He shook his head and you both laughed, lightening up the atmosphere. As the trio’s voices faded, you finally looked up at your best friend just to find him already gazing at you, completely smitten. 

“I have my own room, you know. I paid for it and everything,” he teased. 

“Oh? Okay, go ahead then. Get your money’s worth,” you playfully began to push him off of you. It was no use as his grip on your waist tightened. You giggled as he moved you back to your place against the door. 

“But you, on the other hand,” he grabbed one of your hands off his chest and kissed the back of it, “Your company is priceless.” You blushed at this. This was a stark difference from the shy, stuttering mess he was when you first opened your door. You rolled your eyes and attempted to look away until he took the same hand and turned your face to his again. He couldn’t get enough of looking at you with such little proximity. 

“Is this why you were pacing outside of my door?” You asked quietly, hands reaching around his neck again.

“Oh no, I was actually on my way to confess to Tsukki.” His left arm hooked around your back while his right hand massaged your side. He loved being this close to you. 

“Oof, am I currently cockblocking him?”

“Yeah, but I don’t mind this plot twist.” You hummed in agreement.

Your hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He leaned down to rest his forehead against yours. It was only then that you realized you left music playing on your phone. It was your “Sleep” playlist. Kina Grannis’s cover of _Stand By Me_ played quietly. You briefly turned your head to where your phone sat on your bed. 

“Dance with me, Tadashi,” you whispered and giggled. You rested your head on his chest and he held your right hands up as you swayed to the music. You quietly sang along while Yamaguchi shut his eyes in pure bliss. Years to come, he knew this would be one of his favorite memories between the two of you.

_I won’t cry, I won’t cry._

_No I won’t shed a tear._

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me._

_So darling, darling, stand by me._

_Oh, stand by me._

_Oh, stand, stand by me._

_So darling, darling, stand by me._

_Oh, stand by me._

_Oh, stand, stand by me._

As the song ended, you started to speak, head still on his chest.

“I’m sure this goes without saying but I really like you, Tadashi.”

He scoffs, causing you to raise an eyebrow and pull away from him. He slightly shook his head and you were ready to scold him for that reaction until he cradled your face in his hands and kissed you again. He broke the kiss and started laughing. You looked at him incredulously. You just confessed to your best friend and here he was _laughing_?

“What is so funny?” you asked, his hands still on either side of your face. The way your cheeks appeared a bit smushed as you whined was so endearing to him. 

“How long have you felt this way?” He asked with a stupid grin on his face. The fact that he was getting a confession out of _you,_ was so unbelievable to him that it was laughable. You narrowed your eyes at him, not sure if you wanted to answer him truthfully, already dreading however he planned on teasing you.

“For a while,” you replied honestly.

“Mmm, so you’re telling me you’ve been lying to me about this friendship..” Your eyes widened, knowing exactly where this was going. 

“Tadash--” you began to argue, but he shut you up with a kiss again, turning your words into a whimper. You pouted into the kiss.

_“We don’t tell lies, Y/N.”_


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi already cannot get enough of you and tries to keep you from leaving your room (as long you'll let him, of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! I truly did not plan on writing a part 2 to this but I'm happy with the way it turned out. also, this was so entirely self-indulgent and maybe I wrote this to avoid having to write part 3 for my other work but... you didn't hear it from me. anyway enjoy even more fluff because I love yams so much (this one is slightly suggestive/nsfw)
> 
> p.s. I listened to theme of ms. okudera from the your name soundtrack the entire time I wrote this and I highly suggest playing it in the background while reading it b/c I think it makes everything sweeter :-)

You woke to the sweet sound of birds chirping and the feel of an arm draped over your bare waist, his grip just as tight as the first time he held you — as if he was afraid he’d lose you if he lightened his hold on you even a little. A soft orange glow painted the room as you replayed the night before in your head. Evidence of the newfound intimacy you’ve found with your best friend appeared in the purple marks scattered on your neck and your chest, he had a few of his own as well. His head lay on your chest and you smiled at his light snores, your fingers brushing through his hair.

Tilting your head to get a better look at him, you stared in adoration still having a hard time grasping the turn of events. You can’t remember ever feeling so content in your life. 

You thought back to last night when you opened your door to find exactly who you were leaving your room for at 3am in the first place. You hadn’t planned on confessing though. You just couldn’t sleep and decided to go bother your best friend. He beat you to it, but he didn’t know that. As if on cue, Yamaguchi stirred and pulled you closer. 

“Hi sleepyhead,” you whispered.

“Mmm. What time is it?” he groaned and shifted his position so he could bury his face into your neck, not wanting to face the new day yet.

“Too early. I think we only slept for like 3 hours.” You closed your eyes again and continued to massage his head with one hand, the other hand rubbing the arm wrapped around you.

“Hm, I wonder why,” he mused. You rolled your eyes and lightly smacked his arm. He chuckled and lazily peppered kisses onto your neck. 

“Hey! This is your fault Mr. Pacing-outside-of-my-room-at-3am.”

“Shhhhhhhhh,” He put a finger over your lips in a shushing motion. You giggled and lightly bit his finger. “No more biting,” he mumbled, “only I can do that.” 

Your laugh turned into a groan as you said, “Actually no, you can’t. No more from you. God, I don’t know how I’m gonna hide these from everyon--”

“Then don’t,” you felt him grin against your neck as his arm returned to its place around your waist. 

“Tadashi, I’m serious!” You pouted and smacked his arm again, though you couldn’t stop the smile creeping onto your face. 

“So am I!” he laughed and lifted himself up onto his forearms, moving to hover over you. Yamaguchi was never one to be openly possessive over you, but he couldn’t deny the ego-boost he got just from knowing he was the one to leave those marks on you. He finally opened his eyes fully, and boy was he happy he did. Seeing your dreamy state with your bed hair sprawled out onto the pillow felt like a dream. You looked so delicate under him, he was almost afraid to put any of his weight on you. 

You rubbed the sides of his arms as he studied you, taking the time to memorize every detail in front of him for future reference (not like he’d ever forget). A blush crept onto your cheeks as his eyes roamed over every one of your features. His eyes trailed from your eyes, to your nose, to your lips, then down to your neck and your chest currently littered with the bruises he left. 

“Wait, do they hurt?” he frowned a bit, lightly touching them. You jokingly hissed at his touch, pretending to shy away in pain. The second you noticed the horror on his face you laughed loudly. “I’m just kidding!” you said between laughs while holding his pouty face.

His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and he purposely dropped his entire body on top of yours, earning a grunt from you. You continued to laugh as he hid his face into your neck again, stubbornly biting you again.

“Ow! Tadashi, you’re heavy!” you whined. 

“I don’t care. That was mean.” 

“If you’re so mad, why are you snuggling into me?” you poked at his sides, still giggling.

He stayed silent but you felt a small smirk against your neck. Your hand found the nape of his neck, playing with his hair again.

“So I can do this.” His hands met both of your sides as he tickled you mercilessly. 

Suddenly you were shrieking and laughing, trying to escape his hold. 

“No!!!!” You used both arms to still one of his, while his other hand continued tickling you. 

“T- Tada-Tadashi p-plea-please! PLEASE,” a mix of your laughter and screams leaving you breathless. 

You remained helpless until there was a sudden banging on your door. The both of you froze completely, expecting a noise complaint.

“Oi, oi, oi! Go easy on her Yamaguchi, you dog!!!” Noya yelled. Tanaka and Hinata howled with laughter. You gasped and covered your face with your hands. Yamaguchi blushed furiously as he shook his head and crawled back to hide his face in your neck again, the crook of your neck quickly becoming his new favorite spot.

“Wait, what?!” This time Yaku spoke up, shock evident in his tone. “Yamaguchi, Y/N-san, I hope you were safe!” You rolled your eyes at Hinata’s stupid giggles. 

“Dear god,” you whispered, begging for everyone to just go downstairs and mind their business. 

Yamaguchi groaned and yelled, “Shut up!” Their laughter only continued and eventually faded. However, the two of you smiled at one another anyway, too smitten to be annoyed for long. 

Feeling a grumble in your stomach, you patted his back. “Let’s go eat, bub.” He reluctantly moved off of you, allowing you to get up, put your robe on and open the blinds.

“Wait!” He took your hand and pulled you towards him, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“You haven’t kissed me once yet this morning,” he pouted. Your heart clenched at his neediness. You loved it. 

“Last night wasn’t enough?” you teased and stood between his legs.

“Not at all.”

Holding his head in both of your hands, your lips met his. You smiled into the kiss before deepening it. It started out slowly and gently until his hands began caressing your thighs. His kisses became hungrier and he grabbed both of your legs and pulled you onto his lap. This greediness was so unlike him, but neither of you cared. He was so, so lost in you. 

You broke the kiss and sighed, his lips immediately attaching themselves to your jawline and your neck instead.

“‘Dashi, I’m hungry.” Though, you did nothing to stop him. One arm tightly wrapped around your waist while his other hand continued to rub your sides and your legs.

“I am too,” he agreed, breakfast clearly not on his mind. The growl from your stomach spoke for you, throwing you into fits of giggles. He laughed through his nose, still refusing to let you go.

Grabbing his face once again, you pecked his lips and moved back to lock eyes with him. He melted into your touch like putty. He was in a daze. Everything in him was begging you to stay in bed with him all day, not wanting to leave your room, fearing the reality of the world outside of your door. In here, you were all his and there was nothing that could take you from him. He was being selfish, but he felt that he had a right to be after having loved you for ten years now. 

As if you could read his mind, you whispered, “Psst, I love you.” He closed his eyes at this, mentally keeping a recording of that for the times he inevitably would have his doubts. You both knew he was not the most confident person in the world, meaning that a relationship with him was going to require a lot of reassurance on your end. You didn’t mind this. The idea of reminding Yamaguchi how much you love him for the rest of your life made your heart swell. 

You kissed him again, slowly and sensually before you pulled away and began peppering light kisses all over his face. “And there is much,” _kiss_ “much,” _kiss_ “much,” _kiss_ “more,” _kiss_ “where that came from,” you smirked. Desperate, he latched his lips to yours once more. You mindlessly grinded your hips into his and a groan erupted from his throat. Before his tongue could meet yours, you pulled away, leaving him a whining mess. “Later,” you winked and stood up, swiftly dodging his swipe before he could pull you back in. 

“You’re _so_ mean.”

“Maybe Tsukishima’s rubbing off on me,” you snickered. He smiled and rolled his eyes at the mention of his best friend’s name. He wondered if Tsukki already knew about the two of you; he wouldn’t be surprised if everyone in the house did. Regardless, he could already see the smug look on his face saying _I told you so_.

Yamaguchi watched you from his place on the edge of the bed, so utterly and deeply in love. As you roamed around your room getting ready for the day, his heart warmed at the domesticity of the scene. 

“Tadashi?” You questioned. He was too dazed to realize you asked him a question.

“Let’s use the canoes on the lake today,” you beamed and he returned your smile.

You smiled warmly as he walked up to you, hugging you from behind in front of the mirror. You leaned into him as he lowered his head to press a kiss onto your shoulder.

“This. Everyday.” Another shoulder kiss. “I want this everyday,” he locked eyes with yours through the mirror’s reflection. 

You don’t know why _that_ was all the convincing you needed to stay in your room a bit longer. Ignoring how hungry you were, you suddenly turned and crashed your lips into his.

“Okay maybe breakfast can wait,” you mumbled against his lips. Yamaguchi grinned ear to ear and wasted no time picking you up and jumping back into bed with you. 

* * *

Once the two of you finally stepped into the kitchen around half an hour later, you were immediately met with howls and applause. Bokuto reached for a high-five only for his arm to be smacked away as you made your way to the fridge.

“Mannn, who would’ve thought!” Sugawara beamed. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, OKAY we got it,” you rolled your eyes, both of you shaking your heads at the relentless teasing. As you poured yourself a glass of orange juice, you looked up just in time to catch Yamaguchi smugly accepting a knuckle punch from Kuroo as he took a seat. You gaped at him across the kitchen island, Kuroo keeling over in laughter. Yamaguchi cheekily winked at you, his newfound confidence exuding off of him.

Deep down, you both knew it was all worth the teasing because the two childhood best friends, notorious for their honesty, were no longer keeping secrets. If everyone knew, then so be it. 

All that mattered to Yamaguchi was that _you_ knew that he loved you. 

You loving him back was a ~~major~~ bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEWWW who knew yamaguchi could be such a little SHIT. I wanted to write this b/c yams doesn’t get enough love!!!!! Also I had a dream about this so I kinda just ran with it. 
> 
> ALSO. people often write about yamaguchi as this extremely shy boy who can barely hold a conversation and while that CAN be a bit true with strangers I think it’s important to remember that he can be such a little shit if he wants to be (his best friend is literally tsukishima come ON) AND y/n in this is a childhood friend so they’re already very close heheh


End file.
